


"Stop Kissing Me, DARN IT!"

by Thrawn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cloning via magic (ie. Magical cloning)- bad science, F/F, Forced Kissing, Sibling Incest, Sudden sibling, evil sister, lesbian assault, twisted sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your identical twin is a vampire with the hots for you? Willow Danielle Rosenberg finds out, much to her chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stop Kissing Me, DARN IT!"

Stop Kissing Me, DARN IT!

By James Carmody.

Pennames: Cotto, Vantiri, Mollari, Thrawn, Palpatine, Adalack, VampDemos, Vorchan, Valirous1, Krulos, Hammerhead, AdriaRoyalBattleship.

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer series characters in their entirety belong to Joss Whedon, him alone, and whomever he wishes to give them to or sell them to. He owns the copyright, and I will NOT violate that property rights of his, no matter what! He may well decide to sell the copyright, but until he does, he and he alone (plus whomever he has given the written permission to- to the limits of said contract, and so on), get royalties for the stories, no money is being made here, it’s just for fun! Should Mr. Whedon read this, I hope sincerely that he takes it as fun only, and knows that no money will ever be accepted without his permission by me for this or any other fanfiction in his series’. Thank you, Mr. Whedon for your ideas- they are GREAT!

Characters:

VampireWillow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, OCs

Pairings:

****VampireWillow/Willow ****

Warnings:

****Perverse content ahead! (as the title implies; Willow is demanding that VampireWillow stop kissing her, so it is forced!) sibling abuse.

Author’s Notes:

Inspired partially by a story from a woman who’s penname is sometimes DragonsPhoenix, called “Double Double”, and also by a story named “A Soul” by Cris and Red on NHA (different websites), and partially by some scenes in the episode “Doppelgangland” (one of my personal favorites- due to the domestic situation gone completely bizarre- the ‘evil twin’ concept in school), the basic concept is that, instead of sending Willow’s vampiric twin sister back to her home universe, they send her to the Rosenberg residence, and give her a soul. Magic in that universe is riddled with backfires, booby traps, problems, and what have you, you kind-of get the general idea.

Giving Vamp Willow a soul was a pure accident, and she’s secretly evil! So, now Willow’s living with an evil twin, and her family doesn’t know about this situation, as the parents think their new daughter is sweet.

Sort of sets the stage for some of my other stories.

A clone is a twin by artificial means, fully the original person’s twin, they call the same man “Dad” and the same woman “Mom”, and in the episode “Wish” Cordelia wound up in an alternate universe, well, in the beginning of “Doppelgangland”, Willow got cloned in an encounter with Anya in an unused school room, and later met her evil sister- Now THAT Was an adventure!

The concept is this

: What happens when your identical twin is a vampire who has the hots for you? Willow Danielle Rosenberg finds out, much to her chagrin.

Settings:

School setting, school bus setting, home setting, (and since it’s Jewish Willow) synagogue setting.

Chapter 1.) Domestic Disaster!

 

****_“We’ll send her home to her universe, at least that way she’ll have a chance…” Yeah, Right!_ Thought Willow grimly as she opened the door to her home, she was pretty much a ‘latch-key-kid’ anyways, but her conscience sort-of bothered her about what had happened during the past few days; when she had met her ‘other self’ her twin had tried to,… essentially to rape her when she refused lesbian incest with her, and they had fought., long story short- she knocked her out with a tranquilizer dart from a gun! Good thing too; as Willow was about to be violated! So, why in the world was  she bothered by her conscience? That doesn’t make any sense!

_“I sort of always envied Buffy for her family life, maybe I just want a sibling too!”_ Willow was aware of Buffy’s little sister, Dawn, but the age difference made their interactions odd at best. Dawn was about 12 at this time. _“Careful what you wish for, Will!”_ She thought to herself as she opened the door and saw her other self seated in the same leather outfit as before with her parents, much to her shock and, later chagrin. That was the beginning of the torment for poor Miss Rosenberg that rather quickly became her home life.

Willow loved Dawn, almost as if she were another of Joyce’s daughters, but she knew it was going to be bizarre. Even more freaky, her twin waved and smiled at her. Willow almost freaked out then and there! But she kept her cool and greeted her family. Something was definitely up, however, and she knew she had to keep her wits about her, this woman is a vampire, or vampiress anyways, and, weather she may look like her, she is still a dangerous character to be around!

The female vampire kept her human visage, just as she had in the library, and this was very scary to Willow, for last time the two young ladies were together, Willow had been molested by her sister! That was what the “Hands! Hands!” part was all about. Her evil sister had grabbed her butt!

Willow took her seat at the dinner table and waved at her sister, praying that this so would turn out platonic- sisterly. Willow knew that she was a cuddle bug, and assuming that this young woman was like her in that regard, this having a sudden identical twin could be fun: providing, of course, that this other woman would actually love her as a twin sister and not try to commit incest with her again! Yes, Willow Danielle Rosenberg was angry about that., but she knew well that her God, Yahweh, required her to give this person a second chance to be her sister.

After dinner, there was some discussion as to where the new twin would sleep, it was pretty well unanimously decided that she would go by her nickname of “Red”, and Willow, fearing for their parents safety, practically insisted that her sister share her bedroom, also it would give her a chance to improve her standards of treatment of siblings, something she had been begging in secret while in the synagogue for; a chance to rival her peers in treatment of siblings., so, having a twin sister suddenly wasn’t going to be so bad after all- or so she thought,,, if only her new sister doesn’t molest her again!

As the twins got ready for bed; Willow was happy! For the first time in her life that she could remember, she finally had what she thought she wanted- a family, and one that loved her, and tomorrow she would go on the school bus with her twin sister Red, she would hang out with her at lunch, spend study-hall with her, working on school projects… actually _being_ a sister to this woman! Yep, Willow was overjoyed to have a new twin in her life! All that she really had to do was defend herself from this woman’s affections when the got too much out of control; and this situation could well be the happiest part of her life! Willow got out the sleeping bag, and helped her twin set it up, as well as the frame for it “Sorry we don’t have a bed frame for you, Red, I guess Mom and Dad didn’t intend to have another daughter so soon.” Willow laughed, and her identical twin laughed with her- it was a sweet situation, Willow decided.

Soon afterwards; the teen women were seated on Willow’s bed together as they looked at the redhead’s Mac laptop, and explored the functions thereof. The Vampire was seated to Willow’s right, and looking at her computer screen with her. Will had leant her sister a pair of her pajamas, as the Vampiress didn’t have any pj.s of her own to wear with her. As they got into their pj.s, Will couldn’t help but notice that her twin was exactly like her _“Of course she’s exactly like me! We have the exact same DNA.”_ Willow shook some sense into herself. Just about thereafter, Shelia Rosenberg, the twins mom, knocked on the door and asked if they were decent, when she learned that they were, she informed them that it was time to get to bed, and for Willow to turn off the computer, so she could get enough sleep for school the next day. Willow’s response was “Yes, Mom.” to which Red giggled, and Willow hit her with a throw of her pillow for being a jerk and mocking her for respectfully acknowledging their mom. The twins laughed about that.

As Willow slept, however, she had a very unpleasant surprise- she found herself being kissed! This was the beginning of the encounters between Will and Red. Upon opening her eyes- she found her identical twin’s face very close and felt kisses on her lips! She also felt her twin lying partially on top of her! This was NOT OK! Willow responded by trying to push her twin off of her- and found herself getting very little sleep that night, as she spent almost the entire night fighting with her twin about kissing! “Stop it! This is Incest!” Willow screamed, and found her mouth covered with a searing kiss. She tried turning her head away from her evil twin, and yelling that she was being attacked- raped! But it seemed as though her voice gave out into a gasp of air.

Willow was scared now; nothing like this had ever happened before- she was a good Jew, a virgin, sure, she had played around with the mystical,,, and that was not ok, but this?!? Was this the results of _that_? Honestly, was being raped by another woman the results of playing with the mystical?!? Needless to say, Willow was very upset!

As dawn of the next day approached; Willow was relieved, but she found herself very drowsy, as she had feared that she would be. Red had fallen asleep in bed with her, and their ignorant and ill-informed mom had checked up on her daughters to find the teen girls in bed with one another and thought it was sweet! _“If only!”_ Willow thought sarcastically towards her mom _“She tried to rape me, again, only this time it was all night long!”_ Willow was bitter that day, nearly all day long! She hadn’t gotten enough sleep, and she **_really_** didn’t want to get addicted to coffee, but nor did she want to fall asleep in class! (In equal measure, in fact, were both desires in her heart.) “No more ‘kissy-kissy’ between us, that was **_not_** ok, I have a boyfriend!” Willow tried to get through to her identical twin who was lying in bed with her and hugging her in bed. Willow Danielle Rosenberg was really rather enraged with Red over her conduct that night! “ _You_ have a _boyfriend_?” Red mocked Will in a laughing style, and an evil twinkle in her eyes. “Yes, his name is Oz.” Willow explained to her evil twin, trying to make it clear that she didn’t want to be kissed like that Ever Again!

At about that time (6:45am) they heard their mom saying “Girls, you have to get up for school!” When Willow came down the hallway, her eyes were bloodshot, but Red looked just fine.

Much to Willow’s chagrin, her mom didn’t even ask what had happened that night in her bedroom, or why Willow and Red had been banging around in the room when they should have been asleep; it was like last night hadn’t even happened!

　

Author’s Notes End Chapter 1:

****The events on the bus will take place next chapter, I think that’s a good enough length for this chapter, and besides; I really want to get this published!

Willow is, in fact, one of the heroines in this story, I got sick of writing ‘angry at Willow’ stories, so I am writing one with her as a heroine, and where she’s being bullied by her identical twin!

Doppelgangland is one of the most popular episodes in the series; or so I am lead to believe, and it seems that Mr. Whedon loves the concept of the evil twin, this is a take-off from that episode.

Cheer up Willow-fans! She’s good in this one! Her goal is to be a proper Jewish woman and schoolgirl here, but goodness never goes unchallenged for long, yet it is always worth staying with the course!

 


End file.
